My new variety of rose plant originated as a hybrid seedling produced at Carlsbad, Calif. by crossing the variety `Pristine` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,997 with the variety `Fortuna` (unpatented) with the object of producing an improved show bloom having improved health, vigor and production. The selected seedling appeared to very well achieve my objectives and accordingly I propagated the seedling by means of cuttings as well as by budding at Pleasanton, Calif. with very satisfactory results and at my direction such propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.